The Leader and The Loser
by Faded-Days and LipGlossBlack
Summary: Isn't being a leader supposed to be great? Thats what Bedlam thought. He never knew he could be soo wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Man what the hell… yup..Im as confused as you are… oh well it's 3 am and I don't give a damn.

****

The Leader and The Loser

By: FadedDays

Disclaimer:…wait for it! Wait for it!…. nope… oh well…….

"Word" –the leader

"_Word"_-the loser

These are two different people

I pray that you undertand this

* * *

****

Prologue

The sun races across his masked eyes, waking him. 'Ah what a beautiful day" he thinks to himself. A Knocking at his door. "Good Morning Friend Robin!" a perky voice chimes.

__

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! the alarm clock ringing wakes him up. 'Damn it… I feel like shit today' he thinks to himself. A raping at his door "Wake the fuck up worthless! You slept in again!" an angered voice howls.

The leader still a little sore from a battle with HIVE a few days ago, got up and walked over to his best stand.

__

The loser's wrangled breaths leak out. That bastard bird had cracked a few of his ribs with a lucky shot.

-They both put on their masks-

As the leader makes his way to the bathroom for his daily chores, he waves to his fellow team-mates. They wave back and resume their morning discussion on breakfast.

__

The loser makes his way to the bathroom to do his daily ritual. Along the way he notices a team-mate. "What the hell are you looking at shitbag?" she scowls continuing on her way. 'Must be on the rag today' he thinks to himself .

The electronic auto light comes on.

__

The bare bulb flickers to life.

The leader looks at himself in the mirror. Strength, courage, and perfection is what he sees.

__

The loser looks at himself in the broken mirror. Weakness, doubt, and ugliness is what he sees

Red,Black, Green, andYellow, these are the colors of Robin's uniform.

__

Gray, Faded Blue, and Black, these are the colors of Bedlam's shoddy bodysuit. Patches here, holes there. There was no way he could repair his clothes with the supplies they had.

Toothpaste and hair jell make the leader bleed finesse.

__

Baking soda and combs make the loser feel somewhat suitable.

****

Lysine, calcium, potassium; these are the vitamins that keep the leader healthy.

__

Prozac, Zoloft, Aderal; these are the drugs that keep the loser sane.

The leader makes his way from the bathroom to the kitchen. Bacon and tofu are on the skillet and everyone is waiting anxiously at the table. Smiles are abroad, even Raven, managing a grin. Pride fills the leader, knowing that his team gets along.

__

The loser makes his way from the bathroom to the refrigerator in the corner of the den. 'Why can't we at least have a table?' he wonders as he sits down on a torn up couch with a box of cereal in one hand and a milk carton in the other.

The bacon hits the plate and the meal begins. Everyone is minding their manners and eating quietly.

__

The milk slides out of the carton and hits the cereal. "What the hell?" the loser looks at the carton "expired?… Great… well there goes breakfast.." he murmurs. He throws both the carton and the cereal box into an overflowing trash can and heads back to the den

Everyone does their part and the dishes are cleaned quickly. The group disperses across the den, Raven to the chair with a book in hand, Beastboy and Cyborg to the Game-station, Terra by beastboy's side, the Leader and Starfire having their usual conversation at the table, as normal.

__

"Bedlam!" a husky voice calls

"What?" the Loser responds to his call-sign

Mammoth stalks into the den. "We have a video call!"

He shot off the couch and to the remote. He pressed the answer button reluctantly. Calls meant missions. Missions meant pain and failure.

Morning activities continued until a beeping was heard. The pudgy face of the city police chief appears on the video screen. The man looks nearly 35 but already has white hair and wrinkles.

"Good morning Titans" he states "I have knowledge of an HIVE attack that's going to happen at 11 o'clock today."

"aw man!" Beastboy interrupts. "Didn't we just kick their asses two days ago?"

"Yes but it appears their up and moving"

Robin steps up to the screen. "What's the target?"

"The target is a military convoy carrying uranium shards" he responds with urgency in his voice . "These shards cannot fall in to their hands"

"They will not, I'll make sure of it" the lead replies with strength in his voice

"Were counting on you"

and with that the screen clicks off.

"Titans! GO!" the Leader cries.

"Ah my students and how are we today?" A emotionless mask on the screen states.

"Just dandy" the loser states with harsh sarcasm in his voice. "What's the mission today"

"Strait the point, I like that."

"You and everyone else now are you wasting my time or do we have a mission?" he spits irritably

"I need to ransack a convoy in the city. The convoy is carrying uranium shards." The emotionless voice drones on "Bring them to dock 30 at 8 p.m."

The screen shuts off.

"Hive! Move out!" the loser yells.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Can anyone handle the fact I actual have dialogue in my fic? I hope so =P

Anyways Please take 2 minutes out of your time and give me a critisim I need it! More on the way.

R&R!

****


	2. Argh

Argh!   Damn you Timmy Tight pants!  Someone found that my RazorBlade Romance story had too much "offensive material" and called the rating Nazis to rain hell hath no fury on my pasty ass while I'm off trying not to get that bad of a sun tan in a Florida vacation. What really surprised me is the fact I didn't up that fic in like a month. So obviously it's someone who races through old stories to get a laugh…. Damn you Timmy! So help me god! If I find you I will eat your heart and crap out your soul! YOU SHALL TASTE OBLIVION…which tastes like red bull…which is nasty!! GuR!!

Just kidding…

Anyways I'll try posting a "clean" version of RBR  when I get back on Monday…

Blah…


End file.
